


I've Liked You for a While

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on crushcrushcrush, F/M, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips





	I've Liked You for a While

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crushcrushcrush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077432) by [queenhomeslice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice). 



The sun hit your eyes as the tent’s door flap was suddenly pulled open by your bespectacled friend. You turned away, muttering a soft ‘No’ and curling deeper into your blanket, retreating away from the door.

You were absolutely tired, exhausted from the emotional confrontation with Prompto last night. Sure, you were excited that he reciprocated your feelings in spite of your rather pudgy appearance, but there were also a lot of tears, causing your eyes to be all dry and crusty.

“Come on, Y/N, up and at’em,” Ignis exclaimed, further holding open the tent flap and yanking away your blanket.

You hissed at the cold, pulling down your shirt as it had rode up in your sleep. You then got up and rubbed your eyes before getting out of the tent and walking past him, giving him a playful glare.

“I could’ve been NAKED, Iggy. I can’t believe you’re trying to peep on the one girl in your group,” you shouted, putting emphasis on the “Naked” part and the second sentence, being sure the other guys could hear.

Prompto’s head shot up, looking to the fake commotion you were creating by shouting on the campsite, Gladiolus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, looking to the two of you, and Noctis… Well, he was drifting off since Iggy wasn’t there to keep him awake.

“Ignis, trying to peep on an unsuspecting lady? Tut, tut,” Gladio chided, looking back down to his book, the irony of his statement not lost upon him or the others.

Ignis simply shook his head and went back to preparing the group’s breakfast, the group also resuming their morning activities. Save for yourself and Prompto. 

You pulled out your phone, sitting at the edge of the haven, dangling your legs and tapping away at some mindless clicker game, bored and tired. You were about to switch to a different app when you heard footsteps behind you.

You turned your head to see Prompto approaching, two plates of the breakfast Ignis had prepared in hand. He sat down with a small ‘oof’ and handed you the plate, a smile on your face. Your fingertips brushed against each other and you felt sparks fly throughout your body from the small touch.

“Hey,” he said with a smile, looking out at the vast deserts of Liede.

“Hi,” you replied silently.

“So… About last night?” He looked at you expectantly, not really asking a question, but wanting to know how you were feeling at the same time.

You immediately froze up, embarrassed by the sudden spill of feelings you had the night before. Even though they were reciprocated, it was still rather embarrassing.

“Yeah? What- What about it?” You asked, getting defensive.

Prompto placed his hand over yours a light blush adorning his face, not looking you in the eye.

“I just wanted to know how you were doing,” he whispered, wrapping his long slender fingers around your short, chubby ones.

“I’m... Good. I’m good,” You said, first to yourself then to him.

He smiled and nodded.

“Good. You ready to head out today?”

“I mean, not really but do I have a choice?” You replied sarcastically.

He laughed and stood up, dusting off the back of his courel print pants off and crouched down, reaching a hand out to you.

You picked up the dishes left by the two of you and took his hand, him pulling you up with relative ease. You looked at him slightly surprised, and he just giggled and wink.

“You really aren’t as big as you think,” he smiled, taking the dishes from you in your moment of shock and bouncing over to Ignis and help him clean the dishes from the morning.

After packing up the tent and other temporary fixtures, storing them in Noctis’ Armiger, your group walked over to Hammerhead, an hour hike from the haven the group stayed at that previous night, to pick up the now repaired Regalia from the springy blonde mechanic, Noctis and Prompto complaining about the hike in the heat the entire way there.

When arriving at Hammerhead, the jealous look you gave Cindy was not lost upon Prompto. He grasped your hand, giving it a gentle, yet firm squeezed and looking down at you with a smile. You looked up at him with wide eyes before looking down, hiding your face in your other hand, being unable to look him in the eye. You heard him laugh at this, taking you up to the Regalia.

“Prompto…” You softly whined.

Noctis approached Cid, reaching his hand out for the keys.

“So she's all good to go?” Noctis asked.

“'S'long as you treat'er right, boy!” Cid said in a chiding tone, walking off to his chair to catch some Z's in the sun.

“Well… You heard the man, Iggy. Let's get a move on,” Noctis commanded.

“Alright then,” Ignis replied, pushing up his glasses.

You all went to take your normal seats, yourself between Noctis and Gladio and Prompto and Ignis in the front two seats. 

You scooched over into Noctis to let the big guy in but then Prompto took his space instead.

“You don't mind sitting up front do you, big guy?” Prompto said with a cheeky grin.

Gladio rolled his eyes and took his seat up front, but pushed it back far to make room for his hulking figure.

You looked around at this new arrangement as the car began to shove off, seeing Noctis slowly drift off and Gladio pull out his book.

You looked to Prompto, who was snapping away photos of you, causing your face to heat up and shove your hand in his camera's lens.

“Stop it!” You exclaimed softly, so as not to disturb the rest of the car.

He giggled and raised his camera above your hand, to which you replied by raising your hand to meet his camera, to where he once more rose the camera again, too far for you to comfortably reach. The smile left his face, being replaced with his serious one.

“I'm legally not allowed to. You're my girlfriend now so I  _ have  _ to take photos of you,” he explained quietly, voice 100% serious.

Your face heated up and your mouth dropped open. He snapped a photo of your dumbfounded expression, grinning and nodding.

“Girlfriend?” You whispered in shock.

“Yup! You said you loved me! And I said I loved you too! So now we're an item! At least….. I think that's how this works. I'm not sure. I've never had a girlfriend. Or- Well I've never had a girl I like as much as you,” he said, voice getting even softer at that last sentence. “I've… Really liked you for a while- a few years in fact! You really caught my eye when Noctis fest introduced you. You were just so cute and smart and- and you always try your hardest. It's so admirable. Not to mention you have an absolutely curvy, smokin’ hot bod,  _ baby _ ,” he explained, saying the last part in a silly voice.

You giggled, feeling a certain fuzziness in your heart upon hearing him say that, still not 100% convinced he'd love you, especially considering your appearance compared to the other girls you would remember him crushing on in school: Tall, skinny, and well endowed. While you were short, chubby, and well… Endowed.

You had a big smile on your face and hid your face in your hands for a moment, before taking one of those hands and reaching down for his hand. He happily took it and held it, pulling you to rest on his shoulder for the remaining car ride. He began humming the chocobo song softly in his mirth, basking in this little moment you two could make in the car.

“Wait you think I'm hot?!?” You exclaimed, standing up and rousing the entire group.

Noctis just looked at you, Gladio smirked, and Ignis had a small, but proud smile on his face visible from his mirror. You quickly sat back down, grasping his hand to ground yourself from the sudden embarrassment of the moment. And thus, began your long road trip.


End file.
